Mike Nawrocki
Michael Nawrocki better known as Mike Nawrocki (born July 8th, 1966 in Dayton, Ohio) is an American voice actor, writer, animator and director. He is the co-founder of Big Idea and VeggieTales with Phil Vischer. He is also the writer and director for most of the Silly Songs with Larry segments, and also the voice actor of Larry. Voices * Larry * Larry-Boy * Jerry Gourd * The Peach * Scallion #2 * Oscar * Jean Claude Pea Director Episodes * Very Silly Songs! * Madame Blueberry * The End of Silliness? * King George and the Ducky * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen * A Snoodle's Tale (Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly segment) * Sumo of the Opera * Lord of the Beans * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (co-directed with John Wahba) * Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't * Sweetpea Beauty * Twas The Night Before Easter * The League of Incredible Vegetables * MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle * Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier * Celery Night Fever * Noah's Ark Films * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (co-directed with Phil Vischer) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Silly Songs * The Hairbrush Song * Dance of the Cucumber * Love My Lips * Oh, Santa! * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * The Song of the Cebú * His Cheeseburger * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps * Belly Button * Goodnight Junior * The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas Fun Facts * Mike states if he picks either fries or chocolate, he'll go for the fries. * Mike's favorite shows are "Downton Abbey" and "The Simpsons". * His favorite character from television is Sue Heck from "The Middle", as she's a human version of Larry. * He used to have a pony tail. * He originally wanted to have a career in the medicine field, but he gave that up as the success of VeggieTales began to rise. * He is of Polish descent. * He has a bad back and he threw it out after sitting on a chair with a high hutch during production on Very Silly Songs!. * Married to a Colombian woman named Lisa. * During the early years of VeggieTales, he was doing a lot of free lance work to earn money due to Big Idea not making a lot of money. * On the 2008 reprint of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Mike Nawrocki did a message concerning the 15th anniversary of that show. * He has two kids: Ally and Michael Jr. * His favorite type of pizza is Canadian bacon (also known as ham) and pineapple. * Around 1993 to 1998, Mike Nawrocki also worked as the official film editor and sound effects editor for the show, by the time Madame Blueberry came out, he gave his editing jobs to John Wahba, in fact, the last VeggieTales related thing he ever worked on as an editor was for the sound "His Cheeseburger," in which he supported all of the after effects and audio editing, but John Wahba still did all of the sound effects. Category:Voice actors